


【hpss】最后的晚宴

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 梅林总是在最关键的时刻开玩笑。上篇为西弗勒斯视角，下篇为哈利视角
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. 上

01

今天有七年级学生的小型毕业晚宴，一个由救世主发起的只邀请了所有老师以及部分学生的晚宴，他需要去参加。

或许这是他最后一次见他了。

Severus看着镜中的自己，依旧苍白的脸色，过长的发，大大的鼻子，还有过分深刻的皱纹……

有谁能看出他只是个还没到40岁的人？而这样的自己怎么值得被爱？

他低垂着脸，穿上搭在衣架上的黑色外套，修长的手指自上而下的扣着扣子。

所以，还是窝在自己的角落吧，那关怀不该属于你，那温暖不该属于你，他对自己说，别异想天开。

可，他还是想去看他最后一眼。

02

他踩着时间点踏进宴会大厅，坐在唯一的空位上。

这也是他踩点到的原因，不用去刻意挑选位置，不用去刻意远离或者接近谁。

他坐下，身边没有那个Potter。

他和所有人问好，眼睛扫过所有人，最后落在邓布利多身上，“那么，我们开始？”

03

席间，Severus不想去注意Potter的一举一动，可他不行。

那人即使在这么多教授面前也还是不停的给身边的女孩夹菜，温声细语，柔情蜜意。

他看得眼睛涩涩的，他想，这才是伟大的男孩该有的生活，美丽温柔又善良的妻子，还有孩子。

气氛那么浓烈，所有人都被灌了几杯酒。

因为战争结束了，他们的救世主没有辜负他们的期望，而他即将开始另一段幸福的生活，满含祝福。

Severus撇开视线，拿起手边的酒杯，一口喝下，其实好像也不是很难喝。

他接连喝了几杯，直到微微的有些眩晕。

他又想起了那个夜晚。

04

他忐忑了半年，他看得出年轻人眼里炙热的目光。

他害怕。

那目光越是温柔对他，越是让他害怕。

他怕再次把自己的心交出去。

他不想再感受那份痛苦。

所以他一直在做准备，他熬制魔药，让人忘却心动，忘却爱。

在他生日的那天，他成功了，他喝下了它。

门突然被敲响了，Potter拿着玫瑰走了进来。

他听到他的表白，他觉得他该心动，可他什么也没做，他被亲吻，他没有反抗。

他仅仅是没有动作却把对方吓倒颤抖哭泣，他不解，他看着对方仓皇而逃，然后返回卧室睡觉。

05

魔药总是会有期限的，他想起了那个夜晚，那个吻，那束火红的玫瑰，那些天长地久的誓言……

他的心开始颤抖。

当他站在Potter房间前时，他犹豫了。

他想，他不该来的，他本来就是想推开他，如今何必要给他一点点希望？

他回到了地窖，他劝自己说，离开了自己，他才能更幸福。

他不想自己想着那个人，所以他熬制魔药，占据自己的大脑，可他熬制的都是些能给他用的药。

他砸了所有的瓶子。

他意识到他的心，还是交了出去，在不留余地的拒绝了对方之后。

06

他的悲伤难以抑制的流露出来，他一杯接一杯的喝，他不想分出一点心去体会它。

它已经折磨了他那么多个夜晚。

如果有人能知道原因，那只可能是Potter和邓布利多。

前者关怀着身边的人，后者的眼里倒是多了份心疼。

“Harry，花了不少时间才追到人的吧？”邓布利多眨眨眼，有些八卦的看向救世主本人。

只见他有些腼腆的笑了笑，“她愿意在我最失落的时候抚平我的伤痛，给我安慰，即使我拒绝。”

他挽起身边人的手，眼神落在她的身上，异常温柔，“她爱我，她把她能给我的都给我，温柔与关怀，我没法拒绝，我也渴望，所以我把我的爱给她，即使是一点，她都开心的不可思议，所以我们在一起了。”

“我的温柔，我的爱，即使我的心还没有全部收回来，但它注定会回来，并在我们的婚礼上交付给她。”

“那我们就提前祝福你们了。”邓布利多开口，开心，又带着一点点叹息。

07

Severus觉得眩晕的更厉害了，喝到嘴里的酒怎么也咽不下去。

他随着众人一同祝福，他起身，却眩晕的更厉害了，如果不是坐在旁边的教授的扶持，他一定会跌倒。

“有些喝多了，我就先回去休息了。”他笑着说，然后，甩开那人的手，跌跌撞撞的离开。

他会幸福的，他一定会幸福的，这不正是自己所希望的？所以，没有关系的，真的没有关系的。

在踏进地窖的一瞬间，他失力跌倒，可是真的好难过，压抑绝望，甚至连呼吸都开始困难。

他挣扎着从地上起来，拿起橱柜里一直作为摆设的酒，部分灌进了嘴里，可更多的顺着嘴角滑落。

直到地上散落着不少酒瓶，直到整个地窖都弥漫着一股酒气。

08

Severus反而有些清醒的坐在沙发上，他想，他该离开了。

他站起来，却又直接跌倒在地上，他想收拾东西，却把东西弄得更乱，他恨自己的失控，恨自己的一切，他亲手推开了这一切，又哪里来的遗憾悲伤？

他再一次的跌倒了，他不再试图起来，眼泪开始滑落。

他想，这是他最后一次失控了。

其实地窖也不冷，对不对？

他不会想着蜷缩起来，不会想着找一个温暖的怀抱。

他很好，他笑，然后睡去。

09

只是，霍格沃茨再也没有一位黑衣黑发黑眸的魔药学教授。


	2. 下

01

夜色中，一个黑色的身影扎进了黑色的湖水中。

他被拒绝了，他长达半年的追求，他精心准备的求爱。

眼泪刚留出眼角就与湖水混合，好似根本来不及悲伤。

他沉在湖底，缺氧的窒息感，让他忘却了本该有的悲伤。

他听到了人鱼的歌声，依旧的婉转动听。

他觉得他该跟着一起开心的，至少振作一点，只是被拒绝而已，他还可以再来一次的。

02

他被人从湖底捞起，露出一个笑容。

“谢谢，我只是想潜个水，忘记做保护措施了。”

他召来自己的扫把，不顾仍有些晃荡的身体，不顾外面连绵的大雨、阴冷的天气，不顾所有人的劝阻，冲了出去。

他不想自己的难过暴露在所有人面前，他不想那些认识的不认识的人过来安慰自己，说着不知是否真心的假话，仅仅只是因为他是救世主。

他浑身湿透的走回了格兰芬多塔，一顿训斥劈头盖脸而来，他虚弱的笑着，应和着，他知道他们在关心他，尤其是赫敏和罗恩。

他发烧了，整个人迷迷糊糊的躺在宿舍的床上，他隔绝了所有人的查探，放空的脑袋里，只有那个人，那个夜晚。

03

他拿着火红的玫瑰，带着精心准备的礼物，敲响了地窖的门。

门开了，他走了进去，他说，“生日快乐，教授。”

他说他爱他，他想时刻陪着他，想做他一生的爱人……

所有能想到的、爱人间的天长地久，他都说了一遍。

可他被他拒绝了。

没有言语，没有微笑，甚至连表情都没有变化，他的冷淡击溃了他所有的美好愿景。

他吻他，试图激起他哪怕一丝丝的反抗。

可那人依旧一副冷冰冰的样子，漆黑的眸子里没有空洞，可也没有一丝丝的光彩。

他不爱他，他爱的Severus不爱他。

他的唇还贴着他的没有离开，眼泪却开始不停的流，他浑身颤抖。

他离开的失魂落魄，然后跳进了黑湖。

04

“你还要糟蹋自己到什么时候！！！”

“只不过是被拒绝而已，你还可以继续死缠烂打，拿出你格兰芬多的勇气来！”

他听着笑了笑说，“我放弃了。”

他爱的人不爱他。

他该清醒了，他让自己堕落到这种地步，可还是没有换来他一丝问候。

他真的该放弃了。

05

他的身边出现了一个女孩子，美丽温柔善良又体贴，照顾他的生活。

他幻想着，是那个他爱的人为他做的这些事，这让他每晚在梦中笑的开心。

同样，也让他醒来时难过的无法呼吸。

他决定爱上这个女孩。

他尝试着熬制爱情魔药，他成功了。

那天，他拿着它，说，“再见了，”然后，毫不犹豫的喝了下去。

他爱上了那个女孩，他回应她的每一份关怀，他给予她自己所有的全部。

他们毕业了，他们要结婚了，他们举办了那个毕业晚会，邀请了所有教授，和他的一部分同学。

06

他看到了黑衣服的他，有些瘦了。

他想、他想去抱抱他。

他看到他只吃了一点点东西。

他就想把桌子上的所有东西堆到他碗里，可他只是放在了自己身边的人的碗里。

他看着他喝酒。

他的心跟着痛。

他不懂，为什么自己的心那么痛？

09

在听到邓布利多问话的时候，他几乎没有任何犹豫的说，他爱她，愿意给她一切。

他听到了邓布利多的叹息，他不懂。

不过，他不想、甚至有些畏惧去懂。

10

后来，他听说魔药教授离开了。

而他也结婚了。

11

他不再喝那个爱情魔药，他想起了他爱的那个人。

他在月光里缅怀，他微笑，他也爱他，真好。

那个男人那么骄傲，却在那天那么失控，他想，回到那天，追上他，拥抱他，亲吻他，爱他……

可是一切都已经晚了。

他们都走的太远了。

12

他笑了笑，拿起魔杖，“一忘皆空。”

13

他还是那个他，Harry Potter，有亲密的爱人，可爱的孩子，关怀的长辈，贴心的朋友。

只是他再也不记得他，那个黑衣黑发黑眸的人。

完。


End file.
